User blog:Derax-Pagani/OP Wiki Poll Bonanza
Guten Tag OP Wiki, Derax from FT wiki here. Hold the applause people, I haven't come to peddle civilisation or swamp you all with the frailties brilliance of FT. Far from it, I come in peace. Mostly. So why is one of the scourge of FT wiki doing here making a blog, you may be asking. Well, I need guinea pigs at the minute. As a few of you may know, I'm currently doing a dissertation for my degree, and unlike my last one where all I had to do to get data was stand in a field for a week, this time I actually need to be sociable to collect data from people of the world. That's where you come in. Or will do later. Before I go into the academic headache disclaimer and bureaucracy I need to inform willing participants of, I thought we'll have a poll bonanza regarding the wonderfully weird world of One Piece. As someone that only ever saw the 4Kids adaptation of the anime, I may have a slight issue setting this up... Without further ado, let's get into this though. Question 1 Who is your favorite of the Worst Generation? Monkey D. Luffy Trafalgar D. Water Law Eustass Kid Scratchman Apoo Basil Hawkins Roronoa Zoro Capone Bege X Drake Killer Jewelry Bonney Urouge Marshall D. Teach Personal choice: Trafalgar D. Water Law Seeing as how I never really saw Law appear in the anime before it disappeared from my screen as a kid, you may be wondering why would I choose Law over Luffy or Zoro? Well, couple of reasons; first his design is awesome as far as any character goes, not just within One Piece, second his Devil Fruit power is amazingly broken from what I know of it, and finally his method to become one of the Shichibukai is just gruesomely spectacular. Question 2 Which Crew would you join out of the following: Straw Hat Pirates Heart Pirates Baroque Works The Marines Red Hair Pirates White Beard Pirates Black Beard Pirates Beasts Pirates The Vinsmoke Family Personal choice: Straw Hat Pirates Note when I said crew I left out the word pirate. Honestly this was a tough choice between the main characters, Baroque Works, The Marines (weirdly), Shanks and White Beards crews. The appeal of Shanks and White Beard's crew was that both treat their crew mates like family, which as an FT fan obviously appeals. The Marines just because the inner goody-two-shoes wanting to help people and the like. Baroque works because they were mainly in Alabasta, and anyone that knows me knows I love islands, and I love deserts, put the two together and I'm a happy Dex. However, the Straw Hats win pretty much because of Nami and Robin basically. No other reason than that. Final Question What was your favourite Arc in the Sea of Survival: Super Rookies Saga? Alabasta Arc Sabaody Archipelago Arc Thriller Bark Arc Impel Down Arc Marineford Arc Arlong Park Arc Skypiea Arc Other (comment) Personal choice: Uuuuuh... Slight issue here for me. After looking at the Sea of Survival: Super Rookies Saga page, I can't make heads or tails of what is a canonical arc, what's not, and the most pressing problem is; I've only seen like two of the ones I mentioned. So I can't really make a personal choice. My bad. ( >.>)/ 'One More Thing' Ok, you might have noticed by now that I've not really been putting my heart and soul into this... And that's because, the main reason for me making this blog is for the following reason (excuse me as I put my academic hat on for this bit); As stated earlier I'm currently in the process of my second dissertation. Unlike my last one which was entirely field work based, this one requires collecting data from people in order for me to gauge public perceptions regarding online piracy. Of course, it's entirely up to you whether you wish to participate or not. The survey itself will take as little as five minutes. For those of you that choose to participate, I am obliged to inform you that all data collected is entirely anonymous, data provided is stored in accordance with the UK Data Protection Act 1998, and by submitting your survey you are therefore giving consent to have your results used. The study is awaiting approval from University College London's Research Ethics Committee, however I have been reassured by the Department of Security and Crime Science that it will be approved. In the unlikely event that it is not approved, all data collected will be destroyed. Once the study has been concluded and the final report submitted, the data will be destroyed by December 2016. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to leave a message on either my FT Wiki talk page here, or my message wall here and we'll try and sort out a time to have a private message session in a Chat somewhere for signed in users, anonymous users will have to use whichever page they left me a message on, to solve any issues or queries you might have. Thank you to all those that do choose to participate in it. The survey can be found here. Note, the questionnaire will cease accepting responses on 16th July this year at 23:59 GMT. Category:Blog posts